


Aint Never Gonna Find Anyone Like You

by Anonymous



Series: Someway To Be Myself [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jacob Kowalski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Omega Queenie Goldstein, Rappaport's Law, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Jacob Kowalski, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The war was a chance for alpha Jacob Kowalski to become the man he always knew he was.  A chance meeting with a beautiful mind-reading omega, who shares his passion for cooking and whose smile lights up the room offers him the chance to be a husband - even with Rappaport's Law standing in their way.





	Aint Never Gonna Find Anyone Like You

Jacob was having a bad day. First, he had been rejected for the loan he had hoped for. Then he had accidentally robbed a bank, and then nearly been mugged, saved from being shot only by his quick actions of hitting his attacker around the head.

Feeling a little sick, he made his way up to his room, settling back down on the bed with a sense of despair, glancing towards the photograph of his grandma, worrying he had disappointed her.  
"I'm sorry Grandma" He muttered, sitting on the bed with his case beside him.

People said the Great War had been the making of many men. It had certainly been the making of Jacob. He had taken the opportunity to sign up. They were desperate for alpha men to serve on the front, and no one was looking too closely. It had been easy enough to pull on a uniform, wrap bandages around his chest and write a new name on the enlistment papers. He'd stayed in Europe for as long as he could, dreading returning to his old life.

But when he returned, he had been able to carve out a new place for himself. Even when the only job available was in a canning factory, he had been able to start shaping the kind of life he had previously only dreamed of. Letters addressed to Mr. Kowalski landed on his mat, and he had even found himself a pretty little female omega to look after. He'd made sure she enjoyed her heats.

One of they guys he had worked with, a skinny omega, had mentioned that he took tablets to help with his hormones and give him facial hair that otherwise an omega couldn't grow. It helped a little with Jacob's own issues, letting him grow a small mustache. It wasn't perfect. But it gave him some confidence, helped him feel like a real man.

His omega had left him, but because she was fed up with his failure at work, rather than any question over his gender. He worked as a man, stayed in a men-only boarding house. Even as a kid, he'd known that he wasn't a girl. There were female alphas, but he wasn't one of them. Life was going better than he had hoped - and working in the canning factory was mind-numbingly dull, but he stood beside men in the assembly line, and he knew that he belonged there.

Working in a canning factory wasn't going to be the rest of his life He had dreams. His grandma had taught him how to bake, and he had planned to open a bakery. But that hadn't happened today. He heard something click, and glanced over just as something launched itself forwards towards him, and he fell back, stumbling to the floor as something bit his throat. The room went black, and he felt sick. 

Voices started a few minutes later, and there was arguing. He couldn't follow the words, but someone helped him to his feet. He managed to open his eyes enough to see two alphas beside him - one woman and one man. The room seemed to spin, and then they were in the street. He felt even more ill then, aware that he wasn't tracking the situation properly.

He was half-carried up stairs, doing what he could to walk beside them, feeling sick and suddenly very aware that he hadn't eaten since last night - he'd been too nervous about his bank interview. A woman wasn't even allowed to open an account, and every time he faced something like this, he was worried that his disguise would be seen through.

Then the appartment door opened, and he stepped into the most incredible place he had ever seen. Some ironing was doing itself, and clothes were drying themselves before the fire. He barely noticed that though. 

His gaze was drawn to the most beautiful omega he had ever seen, who was standing in the center of the room in a silk slip. She was holding what appeared to be a wand, and working on a dress. He gazed, wishing he could have her, take care of her. She had the warmest smile he had ever seen, and he wondered what she would taste like. He shivered a little, gazing at her. She giggled softly.  
"Teenie - you brought men home?"

"Gentlemen. This is my sister." The alpha woman answered, crossing her arms and gazing at the blonde in annoyance, as though aware that the omega was stood in the middle of the room with very little, watched by two unrelated alphas. The omega herself either didn't realise, or didn't care. The alpha sighed. "You want to put something on Queenie?"

The omega shrugged a little, not seeming particularly bothered.   
"Oh sure-" She ran her wand across the dummy, and the dress wrapped itself around her, caressing her skin sensually. Jacob couldn't help wanting to be that dress, to touch her skin and see if it really was as soft as it looked.

"So who are they?" Queenie asked, regarding both men curiously. Jacob wondered if her sister was protective.   
"That's Mr. Scamander." Queenie's sister explained. The next few words were unclear - apparently the man had not only assaulted him in a bank, but also broken the law.  
"He's a criminal?" Queenie asked, and Jacob frowned a little - it wasn't that he was jealous of the other alpha. He could recognise that Mr. Scamander was good looking, if slightly effeminate, and anyway a man like him would never have stood a chance with a beautiful woman like Queenie - not unless he had been able to start up a bakery, and then he’d have had something to offer her. He just didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Uh huh." The alpha answered, clearly far less impressed about Mr. Scamander's criminal tendencies than her sister was. "And this is Mr. Kowalski, he's a no-maj-"  
"A No-Maj? Teen-what are you up to?" Queenie asked, stepping forwards.

Jacoub went to smile, but he felt a wave of sickness run through him. He felt dizzy, and Queenie guided him to a chair, stroking elegant fingers through his hair. He felt the way Mildred had said she did when she had a bad heat, and wondered for a moment if that thing from the case had managed to make him an omega. Queenie giggled slightly, and the fear drifted away.  
"You need to sit down honey... hey, he hasn't eaten all day. And awww, that's rough, he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake honey? I love to cook."

For a moment Jacob felt a sense of warmth, imagining cooking beside her, glad for her sympathy. She was sweet and kind and beautiful, everything he would ever dream of. Then, a moment later, he realised he had never said about his hunger, or about the bakery. Queenie was talking to Mr. Scamander, but Jacob hadn't followed the question. Instead, he was filled with horror, as though his insides had been filled with ice.

"You know how to read minds?" He gasped, glancing back at the ironing that was still hard at work. If she could read his mind, she would know that he wasn't a man. She would know, and she would report him to the police, and he could lose his job. He could lose everything, could even face jail for impersonating a soldier.

"Aw, don't worry honey. Most guys think what you was thinking, first time they see me." She winked, leaning in towards him and giggling softly. "And you're the most handsome man I've seen for a long time. Now, you need food." 

The omega almost skipped into the kitchen, teasing her sister, and Jacob watched her go.

Jacob had always enjoyed watching people cook, liked seeing what it was that other people could do in the kitchen, but watching Queenie cook was an entirely different view indeed. Ingredients floated from the cupboard, pastry circled through the air.   
"Hey Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?"

"I really don't have a preference." Mr. Scamander said quickly. He seemed eager to leave the room. Jacob took a closer look at his face - he was thin, and delicately featured. A face that looked almost omegan. Perhaps that was why he was so uncomfortable - if he was an omega attempting to pass as an alpha, a mindreader would be even more worrying than it was for Jacob himself.

It was a shame though, when Queenie was being so nice and so kind. If he had been asked, he would have chosen strudel, he thought as he tucked his napkin into his shirt, careful not to let the bandages show. Queenie giggled.  
"You prefer strudel, huh, honey? Strudel it is." She smiled, and the food floated through the air.

It tasted like heaven, and Queenie kept smiling at him, a little shy. He reached out towards her.  
"This looks incredible."

She giggled a little.  
"Maybe we could bake something together after dinner?" She asked. Jacob glanced towards Tina, but nodded, smiling fondly. "Teenie always worries about me meeting new men, but you're just my type."

He smiled a little at that, watching as the food floated over to his plate. Queenie was truly remarkable.


End file.
